Wish You Would Love Me Too
by Lil'Em-Chan
Summary: Alfred has a boyfriend. When Arthur finds out, he's shocked. He had always loved Alfred and he thought Alfred would love him too.   Gakuen. UK-US. Warnings: Possible grammar mistakes, implied character death. Summary sucks by the way. Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

A/N: WARNING: My first fanfic ever, so there might be, and there _is_ grammar- and spelling mistakes.

Wish You Would Love Me Too

That's when I saw him. When I was coming from the meeting. There he was. Alfred. Kissing someone. Someone other guy. I quickly turned around the corner. I had heard rumors that he would really have a boyfriend, but I didn't believe them. I didn't want to believe. But now, it was true. And my heart was broken. So I ran away. Away from that nightmare.

I thought there was something between us two. Something really special. Always when he looked at me like that, smiled at me. When he gave me a bar of chocolate on Valentine's Day, when he hugged me from the back and yelled "Artie~" or something else. Maybe... I was just stupid. A total idiot. As if he would like me. Look at me! I am crying like mad and hugging this bloody pillow just because of that stupid sod. He never really liked me. Never.

"Francis, get your bloody hands off of me." He was petting my head.

"Angleterre, I'm just trying to make you feel better." I was still crying.

"Well y-you're failing," I sobbed. "Oh mon chér, come here." He was holding his hands open. I didn't respond to him for awhile, but soon I was hugging him. I really was desperate. Snuggling against that frog.

"You want to know something chér?" I sniffled. "W-what is it?"

"Alfred did like you. Alot" I could feel my eyes widening. He did like me. Wait, what? _Did? _So he doesn't like me anymore? Of course he does not. He has a boyfriend for godness sake! "..Did like m-me..?" I asked quietly.

"I'm not sure chouchou, but that's what Alfred told me. But he gave up when he noticed you didn't return his feelings.." He was still petting my hair. "I-I didn't return his feelings? I lo-love that bloody sod!"

"Then I guess you didn't show your feelings enough, bébé. But if you still need a lover-" I struggled away from his arms and bursted out of my room. I heard Francis' voice beyond me: "Angleterre, where are you going?" I looked back to him while running. "I have to find Alfred!"

I ran down the corridors, turned behind the corner.. and bumped into Gilbert. After blinking our eyes we both got up. "Oi, Eyebrows, watch it! You could've harmed my awesome self!" Gilbert said holding his elbow. I rolled my eyes at him. "Shut up, Beilschmidt. May I ask have you seen that bloody s- I mean, Alfred?"

"Al..? I think he went to his room, this time without his boyfriend. Kesesese! " _Without his boyfriend? That lad wasn't with him?_

I don't really know what got into me, I just started running like mad again. I even forgot to thank Beilschmidt. But I'd have plenty of time for that later.

I was breathing heavily. I had just run two pair of stairs up to the fourth floor where his room was. Alfred's room. I was standing in front of it. All I had to do was just knock. And after that... Well, I just improvise. So I raised my hand and knocked. No answer. I knocked again. Still no answer. I tried the door and it opened. "A-Alfred...?" I came in and closed the door slightly. Where the bloody hell he was? I wandered around his small room. It was small indeed, only a bed, a dresser, a wooden desk and a chair. In the corner of the room was a loveseat. Probably for cuddling with his boyfriend.. The thought almost made my eyes wet. On that desk, I saw a picture. A picture of the two of us. I picked it up and looked at it closely. In that picture Alfred was hugging me and smiling, I was pouting and I looked like I hated being with him.. I turned the picture around, there was a text. The font was small. If I could just see what there was written...

"Artie? Whatya doing here?" I scared and almost dropped the picture.

"Alfred I... I didn't notice you came back." I could feel my face turning bright pink. "I was in the shower. Why you're here?" I could notice that, he was only wearing a towel around his waist. But when spoke, he sounded so.. cold.

"I a-actually wanted to talk to you... If you have time."

Alfred was quiet. Then he sighed. "Okay, what you wanted to talk about?"

"I-I..." I gulped loudly and put the picture back to the desk. "I know you have a boyfriend. And I am not going to come between you two b-but..." My voice fadened.

"I just wanted you to know that.. that I really-" Alfred was waiting with a questioning look.

"..That I really love you!" I then looked away blushing like hell.

"You what?" He was mad. I knew he was. Storming like that into someone else's room and telling them that you love then, even when they're dating, would make anyone mad. I knew I shouldn't have come. I shouldn't have told him that.

"I love you..." I mumbled, still looking away. I could even feel the tears falling down my flushed cheeks.

Alfred stayed quiet. Didn't say anything. Stood there and stared at me. I had to say something.

"I-I am so sorry! I know you're dating and this is really inappropriate and I never should've told you that but I had to... I just had to.." I fell on my knees crying hard. "I should've told you this before but when I heard you're already dating.. And you never even loved me so I just couldn't and-"

I couldn't continue anymore. It was horrible. Absolutely horrible. And so akward. I was on my knees on the floor in tears. And Alfred just stood there and didn't say anything.

"I'm s-so sorry.. so sorry..." I was sobbing uncontrollaby. Nothing could stop it. Everything was ripping me in pieces. I was so broken. Teared apart. Nobody loved me. Nobody cared. Why would they?

"Arthur..." He kneeled before me. I didn't want to listen to him.

"Arthur, look at me." I slowly raised my head avoiding his look. Then he hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead. "Alf..red.."

"Shush." We spent several minutes just hugging. "Artie, I'm sorry.. I loved you too.." He placed another kiss on my forehead. "I loved you too... You're just a bit late... But we can still be best friends, right..?" I didn't respond. _He loved me. LOVED. Doesn't love me anymore. I knew this. Being best friends, just friends, it's not enough._ I tried to struggle away from his hold but he was stronger. "Artie... If I just had known.. You should've told me earlier." He was so close to crying. I was still crying. I wanted to tell him. Tell him how much I cared about him. How I suffered without him.

"Artie, I'm already dating... I can't leave him.. Not because of you. We're friends, right?" Now he was crying. It hurt. It hurt seeing him cry. But his words... they were the final broke my heart, and it can't be fixed. Those words.. They hurt more than thousands of swords stabbing on my chest. More than ripping all of my limbs off. I would remember those words for the rest of my life. My short life.

"Right..?"

"L-let go of me..." I wanted to get out. I _needed_ to get out.

"Artie I –" He tried to hug me tighter.

"Let go of me!" I tried to push him away, and finally he let me. I walked to the door and grabbed the handle. My eyes were still wet from all the tears I had shed just a moment ago. Now they were gone. There was no use for crying anymore. It was all done. Before taking my leave, I opened my mouth to speak to him for the last time. "What was the text behind that picture of us?"

"... _Wish you would love me too."_

I barely heard that, he spoke so quietly. But I still did. Then I opened the door and walked away leaving the love of my life behind.

And now, here I am. Standing on the bridge railing. Below me is only a river. A Dark, deep river. That would be my last grave. A river. That's not how my life was supposed to end. Jumping off a bridge because the world hated me. But I've made my decision. So I closed my eyes and whispered "_Wish you would love me too." _My last thoughts were wandering around the American. I wish he could still love me. I took a deep breath and then I jumped. I finally met my death. Goodbye World, goodbye to my few friends, goodbye everything. Goodbye Alfred.

A/N: All kind of critique is welcome. I promise, I won't get mad and eat you. Please review! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two, because everyone wanted a sequel ;3

..Grammar mistakes etc... ^^''

Ch. 2

Alfred wandered in the hallway, towards the Brit's room. He really should apologize his stupid way of act. Really, it was horrible to see the other crying that much. It has already been two days, and he hadn't seen Arthur anywhere. That made no sense, they were best friends at all! Was Arthur... avoiding him?

When he got to the other's room, he really suprised. The door was open, and there were cardboard boxes everywhere. What had happened? Where was Arthur and why his room was all empty? Only the furniture was left, all the personal stuff was packed up. Alfred stepped into the room (he was standing on the doorway) and looked around. It was creepy to see Arthur's room this empty. There wasn't his books in the bookself, there wasn't his paperwork laying on the desk, there was absolutely nothing. Except that one letter on the bedside table. Alfred picked it up. There was his name written on it, it was pointed to him. The American opened it slightly, was it from.. Arthur? As he began to read it, his eyes filled with tears.

_Alfred,_

_I just wanted you to know that I really loved you. I loved you from the very first time we met, and I never stopped. _

_I'm so stupid, I should've told you about my feeling before, when I still had time. When ´it wasn't too late´. I'm really sorry this had to happen, but I really had no choice. I can't live without you. When I saw you with your boyfriend, snogging and snuggling and everything, it broke my heart. I can't live with this pain anymore, I had to find a solution and this was the only one. I'm sorry._

_Arthur_

_P. S. When you find this letter I... I'm not here anymore. Maybe this will ease my pain._

Alfred didn't do anything. No. No no no no no. How Arthur- And why? It can't be.. why would he? He really couldn't kill himself, no! Was it all.. just because of him? He would've never thought that.. just because he was dating? But it can't be so big deal? Is he really..? He can't be..

"Amerique." The French boy was leaning against the door frame. Alfred tried to wipe off his tears, but it didn't help. There was coming more.

"Francis, is he really.. Is Arthur really-?"

"Yes.. I thought you already heard about that.." He didn't sound like himself at all. Much more.. serious than usually.

"H-How could I.. I haven't heard anything about this.."

Alfred turned his face away from the Frenchman. He didn't want to talk about it. His best friend was... dead. Arthur was dead. He didn't excist anymore. How was this happening? When things finally seemed to go well, they weren't. Not at all.

He could remember the day when they met for the first time. He could remember it clearly, like it happened just yesterday. He had finally found a best friend. Then he fell in love with Arthur. Unfortunately the Brit didn't show his feelings at all, which broke him. Nothing mattered, but he carried on somehow. The day he met his boyfriend, he finally felt complete. Well almost. There was still something missing from his life. Now he knew that by 'something' he meant Arthur. He never stopped loving the other, never. He was always happier when the Briton was around, he always felt better. Then Arthur confessed to him. Finally, the thing he waited for years, the Brit confessed. Arthur told him that he loved him. And then, then Alfred just said that it was too late? What was wrong with him, he rejected Arthur?

But Alfred was a hero, it was a hard desicion. He could've dumbed his boyfriend and be with Arthur, or do as his did. Alfred could never dumb his boyfriend because of someone else, even if it were Arthur. But nevertheless, the desicion he made, wasn't the right one either:

Arthur killed himself because of that. He gave up his whole life, just because he never could be with Alfred.

"Alfred...?" Oh, right, Francis was still there.

"A-ah, sorry Francis.. I just.. " He drowned into his mind trying to figure out what was going on, and was still trying to dry his tears in his sleeve.

"It's fine, I understand.. It's hard for us all-"

"Would you leave me alone?" Alfred managed to sob out.

"Of course.. I won't disturb you anymore.. You were best friends at all.."

Alfred didn't respond to him, just walked to the window and stared out at the park as Francis left the room.

Last summer they had a picnic there. They really enjoyed themselves. Arthur had made a lot of food, even hamburgers, and they talked and laughed all the day, watched the sunset together. It was a perfect day. They promised each other to stay friends forever as they walked back to their rooms.

Now it was all gone. There was just memories. All kind of memories, good ones and bad ones. Memories of their time spent together.

He didn't notice the time go by until the sun began to set. He could see the same colors as that summer. The shade of orange and pink. Those same warm colors. It almost felt like nothing had changed since last year. The view was exactly same. Only Arthur was missing. Arthur wasn't by his side, holding his hand, laughing with him. Arthur was gone.

Later that night, in his room, Alfred bursted in tears for the last time. He was holding a picture in his hands. The same picture Arthur had looked a couple of days ago. The text written behind it was the same. Everything was, just without Arthur around. Anyone else could feel that way, but not Alfred. He knew nothing was the same, it just looked like it. The world was now grey, not a single bright color, not a single beam of light. Full of misery, depression.

Alfred kissed the picture, before holding it against his chest and going to bed. How he missed Arthur. Still hugging the picture he fell asleep. No matter what, Arthur was always in his heart. Even it wasn't enough.

A couple of weeks later, Alfred was in the same situation than Arthur was a month ago. Standing on the bridge railing. Looking down at the same river Arthur did. Why, you ask? Because of the pain. The same pain Arthur felt before. Alfred knew that the Brit was right, it was too painful to them to live without each other. Alfred took a deep breath.

_Just like we promised, remember? Even death can't separate us. Nothing can. _He pulled something from his pocket. The picture of them. Him and Arthur. Alfred held it against his chest. _I'll come behind, Arthur. Then we can be together again. _Then he leaned backwards and fell.

_We can be together, forever._


End file.
